You can Run, but you can't Hide
by chick-a-tee-in-ur-face
Summary: REVISED!!! She sacrificed her soul to send her daughter and champions to alter the future. She hid in them the worlds most powerful elements. Can they fulfil the prophecy the fate has undeniably put before them? (S+D & S+A)(A+Z)(R+J)(L+N)(M+M)
1. Prologue

_~ You can Run, but you can't Hide. ~_

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me.

**Prologue  
  
**

Two kingdoms, light and dark, will unite to build the greatest empire known to man. Power. Greed. Corruption. shall influence the downfall of this great empire. Evil shall consume all good and so will become the destruction of this world.  
  
She heard the warnings ring through her thoughts, watching horror-stricken as her kingdom was set ablaze. Her once beautiful features distorted by the images she was witnessing. The shadows increased their ground encircling the outer city walls torching the buildings in their way. Any minute now, they would have completely masked the inner palace walls. Screams of pain and agony could be heard, which sent shivers up the spine of the remaining few survivors. She turned her attention to them, her daughter was there, among her champions.  
  
Her lavender eyes showed a dull colour, fear clearly etched in them. Her face pale as if all the colour was drained out of her complexion. Without saying a word, she notioned for them to follow her. They ran through halls she knew so well and opened every door that could have led to an escape. She felt her legs go numb and forced them to keep moving, every step she took, her heart began to pound harder. In the distance she could hear the evil cackle echo through the halls which made her clutch the package she was holding tighter until her knuckles turned white. Her long silvery hair flowed behind her like a veil, matching the satin dress she was wearing, she glanced behind her to see if they were still following her. They were. She sighed with relief as they came upon an empty room. The family crest which represented peace, light and magic glowed from its position on the floor.  
  
Positioning herself in the centre of the room, she commanded her daughter to join her and placed her champions carefully in a circle around them. She took out her package, breathing in deeply. The Silver Moon Crystal. She had waited for this moment her whole life. She told the girls to link their hands and to concentrate their energy onto the crystal. Grabbing for her daughter's hands she shoved the crystal in to them. Worried blue eyes stared at pale lavender ones. She pressed her lips together to form a thin line, closed her eyes and began to recite the ancient spell changing the words to meet her needs.  
  
"I, Queen Serenity, keeper of the Silver Moon Crystal, bow before thee, a loyal servant to thy Goddess of the Moon, offer thee with a human sacrifice," she stumbled at this verse, the words choking in the back of her throat but forced herself to continue, "my mind, body and soul, for you to command, by one request. to alter the fate of the future."  
  
A strong beam of light emancipated from the crystal, power surged through the princess and into the hearts of her champions. They collapsed to the floor, slowly fading from existence. A single tear rolled down Queen Serenity's cheek as she watched her daughter go. With her guard down she felt her body being possessed, she willingly gave herself up to protect the future of her kingdom. Her eyes bulging and turned hollow. She started to mumble in the ancient language in a deep voice that was not hers. With every word she spoke, an invisible hand wrote the scripture on the wall.  
  
"When light meets darkness, surrounded by the elements of life, ice, fire, earth, and lightning, power the world has never witnessed before, a power which can only be harnessed once every five hundred years, can determine and change the fate of this world. Two warriors. The chosen ones, must overcome their greatest fear. Destiny will run its course, the world's fate in their hands. If light should prevail then so begin a new era of a golden saga. If darkness succeeds the world is doomed for the rest of eternity. No living creature man nor animal shall survive."  
  
Then there was heavy silence. Serenity blinked as she became conscious of the scene before her, her mind free from the gods. She looked around the dark room and saw the fresh writing on the wall and smiled. 'The prophecy' she thought to herself. A loud noise jerked her back to reality. The shadows were there, forcing through the magic barricade she had put at the door for their protection. It couldn't hold for much longer. She closed her eyes, clearing her mind focusing on a memory. She did not feel the darkness cloak itself around her slim figure consuming her, until it was eating away at her flesh. A bloodcurdling scream could be heard from where the queen once stood.  
  
A dark hooded figure smiled wickedly from the shadows. The shadows bowed to their queen and left her. Her red eyes flashed demon-like as she searched the room for the stone. The Crystal which had supposedly possessed the greatest power in the empire. Her eyes locked onto something shiny on the floor near the dead queen's body. She gracefully walked towards it and picked it up. She yelled in pain as the stone burned her flesh dropping it, watching as it broke into several pieces then slowly disappearing. She gaped, her eyes wide and she screamed as she realized everything she had worked towards, everything she had planned had just been ruined.

"Find them." She ordered her guards through gritted teeth who were behind her. "Find them and bring them back to me." Five dark shadows bowed slightly and shimmered away from the wrath of their queen.  
  



	2. The Silver Diamond

_~ You can Run, but you can't Hide ~_

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me.

**Chapter 1: The Silver Diamond**

She sat bolt up right on her bed, her fingers clutching tightly onto the sheets of blankets, gasping for breath. Her blonde locks fell over her pale face covering her blue eyes which was widened in fear. "What could it mean?" she murmured. Beside her, another human body grunted and rolled over. She felt his strong arms pull her down and wrap itself around her slim body. "Not now." She heard him say. She felt him pull her closer to him. Feeling the warmth of his body against her own. She succumbed to the emotions she felt inside of her. She felt safe in his arms. Relaxing, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. She didn't sleep for very long. She felt restless. Her dreams-they were repeating themselves, and every time she closed her eyes they became more real. Sweating she unlocked herself from her companions tight grip. Changing into some light clothes, putting her hair up, she slipped through the front door unnoticed.  
  
Outside, she shivered a little. "I should have brought a jumper." She grumbled, mad at herself for not thinking. She rubbed her arms to keep warm and began the long trek to clear her mind. Streetlights were on evenly separated. The street was quiet. The air quite still. She was all alone, in the dark. Everywhere she looked it looked like the shadows were creeping forward. 'That can't be right.' She mused. Blinking a few times she concentrated on the shadows. It didn't move. Absolutely still-almost like it knew she was scrutinizing it. She frowned, deciding it was just the light playing mind tricks with her she walked on. Her mind drifting she didn't feel the sudden change in the air. She kept walking and stopped to bask in the light of the moon. She found she was in the park. The lake was in front of her. The moon casting figures across her image. Each figure was absorbed in colourful light. Red, yellow, green and blue. Silver light reflected from her left hand. She brought her fingers up and saw the object responsible for the colour images she was seeing. On her left hand, a beautiful diamond ring sat on her finger. She smiled as she remembered the first time it was placed there.  
  


* Flashback *  
  


"Okay, you can open your eyes now." His soothing voice assured her she could open her eyes. When she did, she gaped wide eyed at what was in front of her. "A romantic dinner for two." She heard him say. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, giving her a peck on the check, then whispering in her ear, "Just like you wanted. Just you and me, Serena."  
  
She stared at the table in front of her. She knew he had went into a lot of trouble to do this for her. A round table, a clean set of tablecloth, his best china, silver and cutlery. Wine glasses filled to the brim with white sparkling wine. A candle in the centre, alight. And a vase with fresh lilac flowers in full bloom. The lights had been dimmed but she could still make out shapes of glass cabinets and silhouets of statues. All in an even line. So she immediately knew where she was. She felt a little disappointed that he had chosen to surprise her with a magic dinner at his museum where he worked. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had went to the trouble to please her. First by giving up the his research for an evening, and then making a romantic dinner for two. She would have preferred roses, but that was beyond the point. She turned to face him, still wrapped in his arms and gave him her brightest smile. "Oh, Andrew. It's beautiful." She gazed meaningfully into his green eyes then leaned forward and said, "Thank you, for everything."  
  
"Here, let me." Andrew let go of Serena and pulled her forward to one of the empty chairs. Pulling it out, Serena sat down while Andrew walked around to take his seat. With the candlelight flickering, she saw his golden hair light up like the sunshine, the same effect with her own. From where she sat, he looked more handsome than she could remember.  
  
"Dinner is served." The unfamiliar voice startled Serena out of her reverie. Looking up she stared into a pair of smiling blue eyes set in a firm face of a young adult about her age. His features were handsome. A nose that wasn't too big, his lips were set in a thin line. His raven hair was darker then the shadows themselves. Something about his stature seemed to accentuate his style. Andrew broke the silence by introducing the mysterious stranger. "Serena, meet Darien. He is our waiter for the night." Andrew smiled at Serena as he saw that she was still puzzled by the quizzical look in her face. "I hired him from that company-what was it called? You know, the one the famous cook owns. Lady Elizabeth something rather."  
  
Serena's eyes widened at the news. "But, they're an expensive company, Andrew. I-I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just say yes." Andrew replied. At that he stood up and walked over to Serena's side. Bending on one knee he produced a box from his coat pocket. Flipping the lid open he asked, "Serena, will you do me the honour of being my bride?"  
  
She was flabbergasted. Speechless. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at the open box. The ring in it. She looked at the person holding it. Then straight back to the box. She was mesmerized. The bright light flickering of the diamond crystal was bright, and if you looked at it the right way several colours bounced of its smooth transparent surface. She managed to rip her gaze from the ring to look into Andrew's face. She stared in his eyes, searching for a reason to say no, but couldn't find one. Choking back a sob she swung her arms around his neck. Her stomach fluttered like loose butterflies were in them. "Yes." She whispered, "yes." Letting go, she turned her gaze back on the ring which Andrew was now taking out of its container. He picked up her left hand and gently slid the ring onto her finger. Serena held her breath fearing the ring would break, or fall off, or wouldn't fit but her fears were calmed when the ring sat perfectly on her finger. She looked at it in awe. Turning, she quickly brushed her lips with his and was about to pull away when he grabbed her and held on to her. The kiss sealed their bond to each other.  
  


* End of Flashback *  
  


Admiring the stone, Serena completely lost track of time. It wasn't until the first rays of dawn, she realized she had better hurry back before Andrew woke up. Looking around she studied her surroundings. The park looked magical at dawn. The lake glimmered as the rays danced across their still surface. The smell of grass mixed with the morning smell of air filled her nostrils. The sounds of the park inhabitants chirping away was music to her ears. She glanced down at her finger again and felt a rush of warmth fill her. She turned her back away from the scene, rushing back to the apartment. Before leaving she saw some shadows around the gate. 'What? That can't be right?" she pondered. "The sun is not an angle to make shadows cast that way." In a blink of an eye, the shadows had disappeared, like it had never been there to begin with. Shocked, Serena shook her head to get her senses working again. 'I could have sworn I saw something.' Scratching her head she gave up to hurry back to Andrew.  
  


* * *  
  


He stood in the shadows watching her closely. His blue eyes pierced through her. He watched her as she admired the ring in her hand. The huge rock glimmered in the moonlight, reflecting colours of the rainbow. Careful as not to be seen again, he hid deeper into the shadows. He couldn't believe he almost got caught. She had been wandering aimlessly, he had loosened up then all of a sudden she was staring right at him. He didn't dare breathe. It was like that for several minutes before he gathered that she believed the light had been playing tricks with her. It was too close and he was going to make sure it didn't happen again. Well-not until it was time. Until then, he wouldn't want to risk anything, not after they had waited for so long. 500 years to be exact. He sneered as he watched her expression. The way they lit up when the first rays of sunlight bounced of the earth, bringing light. The way her smile got bigger as she stared intently into the rock on her finger. He stayed a little while longer, watching her walk slowly outside. He stopped breathing. He had let his guard down again. 'That was twice today.' He grumbled. She was looking at him again. The same confused expression written in her face. When he saw her blink he took the opportunity to leave. 'I'll have to be more careful.' He scowled at himself. 'I don't need to risk anything-not now.' And even though he had left to the confines of the dark realm he could not but help think that she had looked remarkably beautiful that morning.  
  



	3. Losses!

_~ You can Run, but you can't Hide ~_

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me.

**Chapter 2: Losses!**

  
"Oh Melvin!" a shrill voice exclaimed. "It's beautiful."  
  
Smiling, Melvin replied "Only for you, my dear sweet Molly."  
  
"It must have cost you a fortune."  
  
"And it was worth it."  
  
Melvin took the Brooch out of its velvet box and pinned it on the pocket just above Molly's heart. The brooch was a heart shaped gold pin with an arrow of amethyst crystal set in the centre surrounded by smaller diamonds at its point. It was beautiful. The light reflected off the stone like magic.  
  
Molly tore her blue eyes away from the pin for a minute to look into Melvin's brown ones. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world just then. If only he would ask her. She would have said yes immediately. He meant the world to him.  
  
Melvin stared down at the beautiful face of young Molly Osaka. He wished and longed to have her. And all he had to do was ask. Ask her one simple question. But he was afraid, he was afraid she would say no. That she wasn't ready. That simple question would be the turning point of his life. Nothing would be the same again after he had asked.  
  
'Just seize the day you fool.' He heard his mind say. 'Take this opportunity before it's too late.'  
  
Melvin concentrated his brown eyes at her eager face. Her blue eyes shiny, filled with adoration. Her lips slightly parted and curved at the sides. Her copper red hair styled neatly to accentuate her high cheek bones.  
  
'Now or never' he murmured. "Molly...I..."  
  
Molly's heart started pounding faster as she waited for him to finish what he wanted to say. "Yes Melvin."  
  
"I...I wanted to ask...ask..." Melvin didn't think that asking a question would be this hard. He swallowed back his fear keeping his momentum. Taking her hand in his and getting down on one knee, he asked "Will you Molly, will you..." Taking a velvet box out of his back pocket with his free hand and opening it "...marry me? Make me the happiest man on earth. Say yes."  
  
Molly felt her heart leap for the man who knelt before her. She stared at him long and hard, her mind went over all the love he had showed her, the tenderness in which he had looked after her. Smiling Molly felt tears stinging her eyes.  
  
CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! "How very romantic. Tell me, how many hours did you spend in front of the bathroom mirror rehearsing those simple lines?" Laughter could be heard coming from the shadows.  
  
The two lovers were stunned. Melvin protectively grabbed Molly keeping her behind him.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself." He said. Keeping Molly close to him He slowly made his way across the room towards the phone.  
  
Molly was shaking as she stayed close to Melvin. She couldn't believe the rotten luck. Just when Melvin had gotten the nerve to ask her to marry him and right before she could reply, an intruder had to come in and interrupt them.  
  
"Who is it? Show yourself you coward."  
  
The man in the shadows snickered at this remark. The boy had attitude, but that could be fixed.  
  
"I've come to take what belongs to me." The man said. "Give it to me and no harm will come to either of you."  
  
"Take whatever you want and leave my house." Melvin shouted.  
  
"Melvin." Molly whimpered, "I'm scared."  
  
"There's nothing to be scared about sweetness." Melvin whispered reassuringly. "Don't worry, you're safe."  
  
"Brave words for a young boy don't you think?" the man replied coldly. "Give me the crystal, and I'll be on my way."  
  
Melvin was confused. Crystal... "What crystal? We don't have any crystals."  
  
The man was slowly losing his temper. "Don't aggravate me boy. Hand over the crystal...if you know what's good for you."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Melvin challenged. He could hear Molly whimpering from behind him. Before he knew it all the lights had gone off and he had been knocked to the ground. He heard Molly hit the wall behind them crying out in surprise. Anger quickly filled Melvin. He quickly clambered of the floor only to be knocked back down again. The man held him down with his knee, bringing his face close to Melvin.  
  
Sneering he said in a whispered tone, "I warned you boy."  
  
Melvin felt the man's knee dig into his ribs. It was painful but he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He had to stay strong for Molly. He promised he would protect her, even if it killed him.  
  
With all his strength Melvin pushed the man of him and clambered back onto his feet. For a while nothing happened, everything was still. He could hear the clock ticking, the tap water dripping.....Molly crying where she was thrown and nothing. Absolute silence.  
  
Letting his guard down he fumbled his way towards Molly. "Molly, Are you okay sweetness?"  
  
As he crouched down in front of her he felt a pair of strong hands grab his shoulders and throw him across the room. Melvin was stunned. From his position on the floor he could hear Molly gasp.  
  
Molly stared at the icy expression in the man's eyes. They were an odd colour. Looking into them made her shiver, she didn't like the man. She didn't trust him. She slid back pinning herself against the wall, tears falling down her cheeks. She was scared. She heard Melvin hit the wall across the room and all the man did was pick him up and throw him, apparently without using much strength.  
  
The man walked slowly towards Molly who was trying to squeeze herself into the wall. He snickered at her fear. They were always afraid of him. Dropping down beside her, he smiled. He moved his hand down the side of her face. His touch made her shake, crying harder. He slowly moved his hand down her chest making its way to the brooch. He stopped his hand above the brooch.  
  
"No." Molly gasped. "Please no, don't hurt me."  
  
The man cocked an eyebrow. She obviously got the wrong impression by him but it didn't matter she can think what she wanted to think, he only came for the crystal. Fingering the crystal he tore it from her dress.  
  
Molly closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. She was still crying. She had stopped breathing though which had made her little light headed. She felt him pull at her dress. She shut her eyes tightly trying to steady her breath. After a while she heard some noise, she opened an eye and to see what was happening.  
  
Melvin was furious. He had seen him make a move on Molly. His Molly. He had snuck up behind him and crashed a light lamp over his head. He was shocked when the man didn't get affected by the lamp shattering. He just stood up without faltering.  
  
"Boy..." he said menacingly.  
  
For the next few minutes Melvin struggled with the man, throwing punches here and there always missing and hitting thin air. Molly watched in horror as the scene played before her. The two silhouettes would kill each other the way they were going at each other.  
  
Melvin was getting tired. It was hard keeping up with the man. He kept his eyes on him avoiding as many kicks and punches as he could. Then in one swift movement he felt something kick him in the abdomen. He flew across the room through a window.  
  
Molly stared as she saw one body kick another. She saw the unlucky guy fly across the room straight through the window. The moonlight displayed Melvin's agonized face. She screamed as she watched his body fly through shards of glass. When she got up she realized the room was empty, thinking it was safe to go outside Molly ran to Melvin's limp body.  
  
"Melvin." She screamed. "Melvin." She stumbled over her own feet trying to get to him. "Melvin please hang in there."  
  
Molly felt her throat tighten as she saw Melvin lying on the ground. There was a pool of blood around his body. "Melvin..." Tears sprung to her eyes as she waited eagerly for him to say something. "Melvin..." kneeling down beside him Molly cradled Melvin's head in her lap."Melvin please, don't leave me. You promised me you'll protect me." Her tears landed on his cheek as she cried for him.  
  
Melvin blinked slightly. It hurt too much to hear her like this. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her he was alright but he couldn't move. He couldn't feel his body. He was finding it even difficult to breathe. With the little strength he had he took out the box from his pocket again and asked, "Molly, will you......will you marry me?" He opened his eyes and looked into her own.  
  
Molly stared down at him. Smiling she gave him a reply. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you Melvin Harrington." Stifling a cry she added, "I love you with all my heart."  
  
Melvin smiled at her. His angel. He took the ring out of its box and placed it on her finger. He watched as she closed the gap between them giving him a kiss. The kiss was the symbol of the love they once shared. Letting go reluctantly Molly smiled down at Melvin. Their hands had been intertwined and he had been holding tightly on to her small hands. With his last breath Molly felt his grip loosen, his body limp and lifeless. Bursting in tears she held on to him, cradling him, crying.

* * *

He shimmered into the vast darkness of his sanctuary the brooch still clasped in his hands. Smiling he clutched the object and laid it on a soft plush velvet cushion on a tall stand waist high.

"I see you have retrieved one." He made an about turn and bowed. "Of course milord."

"You have done well, Darien son of his and her high lord of the shadow world."

Darien bowed lower a small smile of triumph on his lips. Praise from his captain-general was always a great honour. However, his smile was soon turned into a frown and his light blue eyes paled to an icy colour and he clenched his jaws so hard it began to hurt. He felt his muscles tense as he listened to the captain continue.

"I would have thought that someone of your experience and calibre could tell the difference between an ancient crystal and," he picked up the crystal which Darien had just placed carefully on the cushion and dropped it on the floor with a loud shattering noise, "glass."

Darien gasped but not enough for the captain to have noticed. His cold eyes narrowed and his lips formed a thin line. He stood stiff as he felt the captains silver eyes boring through him.

"Don't disappoint me again." Then he left Darien alone in the dark of the room the only light came from a torch, the shards of the scattered glass sprawled all over the floor reflecting pale red lights on the black marble floor.


	4. The Emerald Lady

_~ You can Run, but you can't Hide ~_****

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me.

**Chapter Four: The Emerald Lady**

"No." the girl answered firmly refusing to move from her place.

"But milady…" the maid pleaded.

"Why must I be present?" she asked forcefully her jade green eyes blazing "So my mother can find more suitors for me? I think not."

"Milady please." The maid tried pleading again "Your mother only wants what is best for you."

The girl turned around quickly facing the maid. At her 6'1" height she had to look down at the maid before her. With dignified air she scorned the petite lady. "My mother only wants what's best for her. By my marrying well, I would only increase the family wealth." She gracefully walked towards her dressing table. Sitting down she carefully undid her hair letting her locks of brunette fall around her shoulders, her bangs hanging loosely over her eyes. Her tone softened, "However, I will go to the ball for your sake. I will smile and dance with the young arrogant fools my mother has invited. I shall be polite. Will that make you happy?"

"Yes, very much milady. Thank you." With an appreciative sigh the maid carefully laid out an outfit on her double bed before quickly working on putting up the lady's hair and make up.

An hour later she was dressed in an emerald green sleeveless dress, which fell to the floor that sparkled like the stars. It accentuated her eyes and made a lovely contrast to her slight tan. Her slim statuesque enhanced her beauty. Her brunette hair put up in a coiffure with several twists and turns leaving strands to fall over her carefully made up face. Slipping on a pair of white gloves that reached her elbows she twirled in front of the full-length mirror in her room quite pleased with the look. But something was missing.

"Here milady, maybe this will help."

The girl looked at the pair of rose earrings in the palm of her hand. It was perfect.

"Thank you Rose." Rose bowed slightly. She beamed with pride as she watched the young girl put on the earrings. "It's perfect."

A quiet knock on the door caught their attention. Rose quickly went to open the door. Seeing the mistress she bowed and left closing the door behind her.

"Mother." The girl said stiffly with little emotion.

"Lita. How grown up you look. " Noticing the earrings "What lovely jewellery. I never realized you had one." She said fingering it.

"It was a gift."

"You look lovely tonight."

"You approve." Lita said somewhat startled.

"Well," her mother said reluctantly "I do suggest you wear some of the jewels I bought you."

"You mean the big ugly ones." She said narrowing her eyes.

"No Lita, I mean the emeralds. It would suit your attire."

"You mean it would be appropriate for the evening. Emeralds are quite eye catching don't you agree mother."

"Please Lita, don't be difficult." Walking towards her dressing table and opening her musical jewellery box the mistress went through Lita's jewellery. "How about this one?" she said holding up a small necklace. A green emerald embedded in the centre surrounded by several tiny pink diamonds. "It's perfect don't you think."

Without answering Lita pursed her lips and stood still holding her head high. Her mother walked towards her and placed the necklace around her neck with faultless grace. 

"There. Don't you look beautiful." She beamed at her daughter once more looking her over.

Lita said nothing, feeling a little flustered. "The guests have arrived my dear. I'll see you downstairs in a little while." Her mother said before leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed Lita slumped onto the ottoman. Clenching her fists she had a mind not to show up at the party.

"Excuse me milady." Rose said re-entering the room. "But the guests are waiting."

* * *

A tall man entered the room and took in everything he saw. Anyone who saw him would have thought he was admiring the surroundings, which he was, but he was also checking the room for video camera surveillance or any alarm systems that might cause his superior problems. After his hesitation to retrieve the crystal from the Fairchild girl and the unfortunate and unnecessary death of Melvin Harrington he could not afford to make the same mistake, so he sent him there to scope out the place and maybe locate the stone. Dressed smartly in his tuxedo the man walked with grace around the room inconspicuously. His chocolate hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. His hazel eyes showing a speck of green seemed bored, his lips grim. His gaze wondered the room lighting when he saw with great delight a beautiful woman wondering the room with the same bored look on her face, only she didn't try to hide the fact that she was bored.

He smiled and slowly but deliberately made his way towards the girl a sly grin on his face. He looked her up and down quite impressed at what he saw.

* * * 

Lita wondered aimlessly around the room. She tried to be polite the first couple of hours and got tired of it. Looking bored she let her gaze wonder letting it linger on a tall man who seemed to be heading her direction. She watched, as he looked her over a sly grin appearing. She guessed that he had approved of her looks and smirked. 'Probably another arrogant fool, but he is handsome. More so than the rest.' 

"May I have the honour of this next dance milady?" he asked smoothly offering his hand to her.

Without thinking Lita accepted letting him lead her onto the dance floor. A slow song had just started and the man put one arm around her waist his other hand intertwining with her long fingers.

While the couple was dancing Lita's mother was watching them smiling at great delight that her daughter was dancing with a man, an elegant one at that. One of her guests had come up to her a while ago and remembering their conversation her smile deepened.

 * Flashback *

"Why, who is that charming young man dancing with your daughter Elizabeth? I must say they make quite the couple." 

Lita's mother startled at this asked, "What do you mean Jane?"

Jane pointed towards the couple on the dance floor "That young man of course. You've been keeping him a secret."

Elizabeth hid her shock at seeing her daughter on the dance floor dancing with an amiable looking young man.  "Well I must say I agree with you. He is quite charming but I have not had the pleasure of making his acquaintance."

"Your daughter must know him. She seems quite familiar with the young man. Maybe there's hope yet Elizabeth." Jane said a spark of amusement in her eyes.

"Yes, tonight may be the beginning of a beautiful adventure for Lita. She may yet be betrothed."

*End of Flashback *

Elizabeth smiled noticing that several dancers have stopped to admire her daughter and her partner dancing quite gracefully matching each other perfectly and that many of the young men had a frown on their faces.

"I do believe we are the only one dancing now." Lita said indifferently. 

"Does that bother you?" the young man asked.

"Not at all. I was just making conversation."

Nathan stared mesmerised at the jewel piece on her neck. It was almost mind blowing how the light reflected of its surface. "That's a beautiful necklace you have on." He remarked.

Lita stiffened. Her gaze icy cold. "It was a present from mother."

Noticing the change in her behaviour the man figured if he wanted to stay on her good side he would keep away from the subject. A minute of silence followed. "We have not been formally introduced yet." The man said changing the subject. "I am Lord Nathan of Crystal Manor."

"Pleased to meet you milord." Lita said icily not bothering to introduce herself.

Nathan waited patiently but when no reply came he asked, "And you milady?"

He was interrupted when a middle-aged woman tapped her Champaign glass getting their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming tonight to my daughter's coming out party." Extending a slender hand she motioned for Lita to go to her.

Nathan gasped as he realised who she was. Daughter of the Lady Elizabeth of Juniper Hall. That meant that…that the gem on her head piece is what he had been assigned to look for. Looking grim he stood with perfect posture as the young lady Lita was introduced to several of the guests. Having learnt what he was sent there to learn he stealthily made an exit disappearing into the shadows of the night.

Lita looked around the room for Nathan but couldn't find him. Disappointed that he had not bid his farewell she pushed the thought of him to the back of her mind.

* * *

"Well?"

"Their security system is very high tech. There's one at the front entrance hidden inside the statue by the door, another just inside by the left corner of the door. There's one behind a portrait looking down the corridor, the only portrait there in fact, another inside the chandelier in the ball room. I have not been permitted in the other rooms but..." Nathan quickly added seeing the scowl on his face, "I have located the green crystal. It is embedded on a necklace surrounded with small pink diamonds and belongs to Lady Lita daughter of Lady Elizabeth Hall."

"Good work Nathan."

"If you would permit me milord," Nathan asked, "to retrieve the crystal myself, I have already made an acquaintance with the fair owner of the crystal."

"No. It won't be necessary. If the others have located the crystals then all will be well. I have a plan to gather all of the crystals in one swipe." Then he shimmered away leaving Nathan in the darkness of the shadows gazing at the great silhouette of Juniper Hall.


	5. The Ruby Star

_~ You can Run, but you can't Hide ~_

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me.

__

**Chapter Five: The Ruby Star**

He walked in wearily his head lowered but his senses were alert. He gazed across the room swiftly before spotting a table half hidden in the shadows and hid himself quietly there. He felt the anticipation in the air as other tables occupied by burly men pounded their fists on the table in a slow rhythm, girls barely even old enough to have left their homes wrapped themselves around each of their companion whispering soft words into their ears. He eyed one of the girls come from behind a bar heading his direction swaying her hips wearing hardly anything but a small boob tube covering her chest and a tight leather mini skirt which barely even reached her upper thigh. Her dark brunette hair was put in a ponytail swayed to the sides of her face as she walked. He looked her over his gaze lingering on the flat smooth skin of her belly and noticed her slender legs.

"Can I help you?" She asked him huskily leaning over the table that he could see her cleavage, her face only inches from his own. Her dark eyes boring into him, seducing him.

He gave her a boyish laugh. As much as he was tempted he was there on business and it was getting late. "When I feel the need for your help, I'll call." He replied, his gaze not leaving hers.

She smiled at him, a supercilious smile. "Remember, if you need anything and I mean _anything_ I'm just behind the counter. I'm known here as Avery." She winked at him and turned to leave making sure she had his attention, she moved slowly and seductively her fingers running down the side of her thigh.

He sighed running a firm hand over his short blonde hair. The lust in his green eyes burned and while he waited for the stage curtains to open he found his gaze wandering behind the counter catching the eye of Avery who smiled at him. Then the curtains opened and in the spotlight a tall, slim dark haired woman stood alone. All his lust diminished as desire took it's toll as he watched the raven haired beauty sing, her voice so sweet and she danced gracefully. He watched the way her body moved and found that he had been holding his breath in. He let it go slowly taking in everything. Her violet eyes glowed with an inner light. 

What she wore was something he didn't expect for the place she worked in. Her small red crimson top clung to her breast stopping short just above her belly. Her sleeves were made of a thin transparent material that moulded into her arm every time she moved it. Her pants started just below her navel hugging her hips and was made with the same thin material but not transparent. It too moulded to her legs as she moved. Around her curved ankles the pants seemed to tighten letting the excess material flair around them. Her waist length hair was half done up and pinned in place, small tendrils curled styling her oblong face. Something shiny caught his eye as he watched her move on the stage. Her small pin reflected the light all around her but that was all he could make of it.

He half saw in the corner of his eyes a dark figure shimmering into the empty seat next to him which kept him completely covered by the shadows. "Nothing certain yet sir." He replied tearing his gaze away from the stage to face his superior.

"This is not good enough, you need to work faster Jason. Nathan has already confirmed and I still have to see Zach."

Jason nodded in understanding. "I should have it confirmed by tonight."

"Good." His companion replied softly. "Then all is going well."

"Have we located the fifth one sir?" Jason asked suddenly. He saw the eyes of his companion flicker with steel and saw the grim line of his lips.

"Not yet." He said. "Make sure you have it confirmed with the name and details of the owner by tonight." Then he shimmered away leaving his seat once more empty. Jason nodded his head in compliance his gaze returning to the stage.

* * *

She had finished a song and paused for the applause, perspiration running down her forehead and her voice was beginning to sound hoarse. 'One last song.' She kept reminding herself and kept her smile in place panting slightly which became evident by the rising of her chest. She had noticed a dark figure in the back corner eyeing her since the beginning of her show and which made her self conscious. Especially since she caught sight of Avery flirting with him earlier and now Avery was giving her the death glare. She gulped nervously. In the background her mind told her that her music was beginning and she waited for her cue taking no notice of anything but focusing on her song. She began to sing softly:

"Are you looking for a steady thing...

Are you looking for what love brings...

I'm still young and are you ready babe...

I'm still looking for some better days."

"I don't want to give you everything...

I just want to make you feel pain...

You ain' trying to give me everything...

Just throw it away."

"Don't assume cause I'm a woman that I'll fall in love...

Don't expect a million needs to be to care of...

Don't want to hear, you got what I need...

Cause how would you know before we speak."

"You've got to understand my side...

I've had a crazy crazy life...

Nobody came along to open up my eyes."

"You better take what you can get...

Don't even bother with my heart...

If I get a feeling I won't let you inside."

"I ain't looking for a steady thing...

I ain't looking for what love brings...

I'm still young and are you ready babe...

I'm still looking for some better days."

"I don't want to give you everything...

I just want to make you feel pain...

You ain' trying to give me everything...

Just throw it away."

(Lyrics by Pink)

After her song she flashed a brilliant smile bowing while the velvet curtains closed around her. She heard the cheers and applause and felt her heart soar. She quickly left the stage making towards her dressing room which had the single name RACHEL BEVERLY.

Just as she had closed the door she heard a soft knock and went to open it. "Rachel Beverly?" A masculine voice asked her.  

"Yes, can't you read the sign on the door?" She said impertinently. She was tired and thirsty and her voice ached for water.

"May I?" He asked politely ignoring her comment.

Rachel stood back opening the door for him letting him in. He was quite tall and stood with an air of confidence. His blonde hair and green eyes set in his handsome face completely escaped her attention as she caught a gleam of menace and of a hidden fear deep within his eyes. She eyed him suspiciously.

"My name is Jason Flame heart and I work for a very prestigious company. The Gemstone Music Studio and I'm looking for some new talents."

All of Rachel's suspicions disappeared as her face lit up with the news. Jason just smiled back at her and continued. "Not only do I think you have the talent Miss. Beverly.."

"Please, call me Raye." She said hastily. "And do sit down."

"Thank you." Jason sat on one of the leather chairs she had in her room and watched the growing anticipation in her features as she sat opposite from him.

"As I was saying, not only do I think you have talent, but I believe you have what it takes to make your album platinum and your name will be known world wide."

Raye gasped a single delicate hand covering her lips. Her violet eyes darted to the floor. Jason sat for a while longer just watching her before getting up. "Here." He handed her a card. "My information is on that card, if you have any more enquiries but please  don't delay to make your mind up."

"Thank you Mr. Flame heart. You don't know what this means to me." Raye said. 

'You have no idea.' Jason thought while smiling at her desire still burning at the back of his eyes, then left her to the privacy of her room. 'Mortals are such gullible fools.' He smirked finding a dark patch of shadows before shimmering away into the dark realm of his world.

Raye was stunned, speechless to be exact. She kept staring at the card in her hand afraid that if she looked away it would disappear and she would wake up finding that she had just been dreaming. In the distant outside her doors she could hear some noise and a loud crash before some yelling. Raye looked expectantly at the door. Then Avery in a rush of wind slammed her door open a dark glare on her face.

"You slut." She spat out angrily. "Get out. Get out before I drag you out to the streets by your hair."

"But Avery I-" Raye stammered shaking.

"Now." Avery side stepped leaving enough room for Raye to just get through tearing down the sign with her name off the door. People passing by stopped to see the spectacle and felt pity for the young brazen child.

"Avery please." Raye pleaded tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't have anywhere to go, I haven't got a home, and this place is my only home. Please don't make me go." She sobbed her eyes blurry as she dropped to her knees.

But Avery stood firm for she was vain. To have been publicly rejected was a blow to her reputation but to have been rejected for a child with little experience and of what she believed to be of lesser beauty was an even greater humiliation. "You had best be out before the count of ten." She said through gritted teeth, then started counting. "One...two...three..."

Raye scrambled up to her feet, grabbing her few possessions in the room and made a dash through the door. "Four...five...six..." She collided into someone but pushed past him and kept running all the while hearing Avery's cold voice counting. "Seven...eight...nine..." Then she was out the door. 

The cold breeze made her shiver for she was still dressed in her thin outfit. She scrambled along the road still in tears shivering even though she had put on her cloak, but the cloak offered no protection from the wind as it was worn and there was a few holes she had carelessly stitched but had come undone. She walked on for miles not knowing in which direction she was heading, then it began to rain. Cold, wet and weary Raye fell to her knees, with no strength left in her she collapsed hitting the ground hard, blackness surrounded her vision.


	6. The Sapphire Princess

_~ You can Run, but you can't Hide ~_

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me.

__

**Chapter Four: The Sapphire Princess**

The Estate was up in an uproar. Maids rushed around in their prim black dresses with white pressed aprons, their hair tightly tied up in a bun. Stable boys and coach men scattered the entire premises searching under every stone, up every tree and behind objects where one could easily hide themself but they could not find the little lady.

"Again." Her father roared as he paced the floor of the drawing room when a maid who now stood shaking and in terror reported to him that his only daughter had gone missing. "She's gone again."

"Yes your lordship," the maid answered in a soft voice. "When we went up to her quarters to inform her it was breakfast time we found the room empty. Then I came here straight away."

All he did was scowl and the maid trembled in silent fear. "How can one little girl just disappear. There are fifty pairs of eyes on the premises. I want her found." He bellowed.

"Ye..ess your lordship." The maid answered bowing before scuttering away quickly. News had travelled fast and orders were given out and soon the whole household were on the look out for her. It was now past midday and still no news of her had reached her fathers ears.

"Where could she have gone?" He grumbled aloud. "She's been gone too long. Oh my god Diana what if...she had been killed?" His blue eyes were etched with a fathers fear for the love of his daughter. He ran a hand through his dark hair. "What if she's lying out there in a ditch bleeding to death or worse in the company of bad people? Diana what if..."

"You must learn to relax Richard, please," Diana said soothingly comforting her husband. "You must calm down, this pacing and worrying isn't good for your health. You know what the doctors said, if your stress level rises any higher you might suffer another stroke..." She let her sentence drift off letting the content of what she had said sink into his mind. He had had a stroke earlier when Amy ran away and almost eloped with a young man from the streets. It had almost killed him. Now he was well again and was doing fine until they found out she had run away again.

The old man sighed slouching on a big armchair opposite the one where his wife sat with perfect posture sewing in the English lady-like fashion. "When will she learn?" He murmured. "That her place is here when she is without an escort until she is settled at Swan River with Lord Gregory."

Then a loud bustling sound could be heard and the pitter patter of running feet. Soon a maid had ran into the room, her face red from exhaustion and was gasping for air. "She is come, your lordship. A young gentleman has arrived with her ladyship."

Richard bounced of his feet like a teenage boy the scowl returning to his face. "Are they alone?" He asked.

"They are alone, your lordship." The maid replied anxiously.

Richard uttered a few inaudible words and Diana had put down her needle a look of concern on her almond shape face, her own blue eyes wide in disbelief. Richard followed the maid to the door to meet the young man who had brought back his daughter. 

"Your lordship." He said bowing low when Richard appeared at the door taking the opportunity to hide the grin on his features. "I present the lady, I found her down the road walking in a great hurry and recognized her as the lovely Miss Anderson by the jewel she wore on her head."

Richard gaped wide eyed at the stranger in front of him and even more so at his daughter who stood a little by him, pale in colour dressed in a light blue gown, her shoulder length hair falling loosely, her bright blue eyes downcast. She stayed silent all the while the stranger was talking not looking at him.

"Thank you, for bringing back my daughter unharmed Mr. Err...?" Richard replied extending a hand.

The stranger took it and firmly shook his hand in return. "Lord Zachary of Zircon Lake. And it was my pleasure." He added a small glint in his eyes.

At this remark a small blush crept across Amy's pale cheeks high lighting her high cheekbones.

"Good day your lordship. I must be on my way." Then he paused for a while as if contemplating to say something more, "If I may say so your lordship, a fair lady like your daughter should not be wandering the roads on her own without an escort, especially since she wears something of great value." He said quietly gazing intently upon the sapphire jewel which was clasped in gold about her head. Strands of black pearls were intricately designed to frame the blue stone with small buds of diamonds embedded within it. "The world is full of dangers the human eye cannot foresee." Zachary suddenly said before entering his car and driving away disappearing behind a swirl of dust.

In the drawing room Amy stood still facing the west windows watching as the sun slowly descended behind the mountains half listening to her father half dreaming of the day she had had.

"Amy, you are of royal blood." 

"I never asked to be."

"You come from a long line of royalty. You are second cousin to the prince himself. You must know your place. What if news of today happened to come by Lord Gregory. Do you not see the shame you have put upon yourself and upon us to have be seen alone and with a stranger none-the-less." 

"He was no stranger, father." Amy replied her blue eyes burning with fire, "He is Lord Zachary of Zircon Lake."

"That is beside the point." Richard pointed out. "You do not know what harm you may have inflicted upon yourself. Lord Gregory is..."

"Lord Gregory is a stuck up stiff prig." Amy replied off-handedly. "What do I care for him?"

"He is your betrothed and you will see through with this marriage." Richard had raised his voice to his surprise then softening his tone he continued. "It was arranged by the king himself."

"But I do not love him." Amy whispered tears falling down her cheeks.

"You will learn to love him." Richard replied firmly though seeing his daughter like this was making it hard for him.

Amy pulled herself together her gaze had turned to steel. "Yes your lordship." She gave a small curtsy then quickly exited the room. Richard sighed and looked at Diana who had been silent throughout their conversation. She gave him a feeble smile which did nothing to ease the burden on his mind.

* * *

Amy threw herself onto her queen size bed crying to her hearts content. Every day she stayed in the estate was a day closer to her marriage with the Lord Gregory. "Why?" She cried out. She sat up and saw her reflection in her full length mirror resting by her changing room. Her clear blue eyes were bloodshot, her face was tear stained. Her dark hair when in the light could have been mistaken for a dark blue fell messily over her almond shaped face, wisps falling over her eyes. She was small and petite with curves at the right places. The pale blue gown she had on accentuated her feminine figure which she found was pleasing to the opposite gender. Her long slender hand flew to her lips which was slightly parted and a small blush found its way to her tearstained cheeks.

* Flashback *

The small petite figure ran stealthily down the road kept hidden by the shadows of darkness. The first rays of dawn crept from the east illuminating her path. 'Almost at the gate.'

A few hundred yards she heard the clamour of bells ringing and faint voices echoing sounds she knew naught of but could guess. She ran, her hair she had neatly put into a coiffure fell, loose strands falling over her eyes the rest fell loosely about her shoulders. Finally she came upon a gate and sighed in relief. Letting herself through she made her way eastwards not knowing where the road would take her.

Her feet had begun to swell and her legs were aching when she heard the sound of a car drive slowly before pulling up next to her. She stared into the green orbs of a handsome stranger a wave of shame coursing through her body to be seen wandering like that. She watched him gaze at her, taking everything in before smiling. One of his dazzling smiles girls had swooned over. Amy felt her heart quicken a bit.

"Can I give you a lift, ma'am?" He asked politely when he had gotten out of the vehicle and was standing beside her. He was a head taller than her and dressed quite smartly. His strawberry blonde hair flew as the wind rushed through it. He gave another one of his dazzling smiles.

Amy stepped back suddenly fearing him, not knowing why. "I - no thank you sir. Thank you for your kind gesture." She picked up her skirt and ran willing her legs to move faster. She felt a presence close behind her and felt a strong arm wrap around her tiny waist making her still. She struggled in his grasp but was to no avail because he was far more stronger than her and she was already weary.

He grinned at her not letting her go. "Miss Anderson, if you would but stop struggling..."

Amy gasped loudly and saw the snicker in his eyes. Fear and rippled down her spine and she made more of an effort to escape his grasp but his hold on her only tightened. "How did you know my name?" She whispered almost afraid to know the answer.

She felt his other hand move up her jaw line caressing her cheek and putting a loose strand of her hair behind one ear. She breathed in heavily watching wide eyed waiting but he just let his finger play with her hair, his eyes staring at her tiara intently, and a shine in them. "Family heirloom." He murmured so Amy had to strain her ears to hear what he was saying, "A very rare gem like this must belong to a known family with heritage and since this road is by the front gate to the Anderson Estate, I just made some deductions and well, had a guess." He let go of his gaze on the jewel but didn't release her, "And I guessed right."

Amy was flabbergasted. Every morning routine of placing the tiara on her head had made her forget about its significance, then coming to her senses she put up a struggle. "Unhand me at once." She ordered which only won a smile from her companion. With his free hand he lifted her chin, gazing deep into her eyes. She was mesmerized by his own and felt her will weaken. He caressed her face lightly. "What is a beautiful girl like you wandering on the roads and alone." He asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "This place is dangerous, alone."

Amy cast her eyes down, "I- I" She was cut short when she felt his lips pressed on hers, kissing her gently caressing her face with one hand and holding her tightly with another. Amy was stunned and her resolve had already weakened. She kissed him back not knowing why she did it and felt her hand run up his chest resting around his neck playing with the tips of his hair. He deepened the kiss bringing her closer to him, pressing her small form which fit snugly against his broad chest and muscular legs. He heard her moan when he let go of her lips leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her jaw line to her neck savouring her scent then back again recapturing her bruised lips kissing her ardently until the need for air grew stronger then their will. That's when he let her go, his eyes widening as if he could not believe what he had just done. "Let me escort you home, milady." He said casually opening the passenger door for her.

Amy did not know what to think. She was confused and paled at what she had just done dawned on her. They were both silent towards the estate, but she stole quick glimpses of him as he sat a small frown on his handsome features studying the road.

*End of Flashback *

Amy sighed not knowing what to think. "Lord Zachary of Zircon Lake. Lord Zachary. Zach." She repeated the words staring out at the velvet sky beaded with stars endless in the heavens above and saw a shooting star pass by her window.

* * *

Zachary leaned against his car on top of a hill overlooking the Anderson Estate. A pair of blue eyes pierced though his mind.

"What news?"

"The crystal is there like you said. Embedded in a small gold tiara with strands of black pearls. It has apparently been given to their only heir, Miss Anderson. Should be no problem retrieving the crystal."

"Good, the plan shall proceed then. Anything else?"

Zach hesitated. "Nothing."

Darien's cold eyes bore into him. He knew something was up, but he was pressed for time and he still had to check on the two others. "Good. I'll see you back at Helwing then."

Zach nodded and in the corner of his eyes he saw Darien shimmer into nothingness his gaze not leaving the dark outlines of the estate. If he wasn't careful, he knew he would be in some danger of losing his heart to the princess. He had been paying her to much attention in first receiving the assignment in locating the crystal and the innocence about her made her seem more alluring then the usual girls he met with. He smiled a small thin smile then he too shimmered away into the darkness of the world.


	7. The Golden Goddess

_~ You can Run, but you can't Hide ~_

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me.

__

**Chapter Six: The Golden Goddess**

"Ye who travel the plains of time, reveal her who carry the stone to me."****

The palantir stood high on its pedestal glowed powerful silver. Images of five women appeared in flashes only glimpses could be seen but even glimpses was enough to determine the carriers features but the last one was difficult to locate.

"Reveal thee who carry thy stone to me." The strong voices commanded but only a flash of gold could be seen and a pair of lidded eyes which opened slowly revealing them to be a cerulean colour and then the image disappeared which left the caller frustrated.

"Perhaps she carries some hidden magic that keeps her concealed." A voice from behind said.

Darien was startled. He bowed before his captain, "Perhaps."

"You are wasting time, Darien. What news of the other carriers?"

"Each have been located and confirmed to be carrying a crystal of rare heritage."

"Good, good. Then all is going as planned I hope."

"Yes, all but for this one delay in our plans."

"Leave her to me."

Darien looked up from his position on one knee again startled. "But-"

His captain held up a hand commanding him to be silent. "I will take care of it. Ready the men, it will proceed as planned."

"Yes sir." Darien quickly shimmered from the tower room leaving the captain to look at the palantir. His form was stiff clad in full black armour with only a single gold clasp to hold his cloak. His silver hair fell straight to his shoulders loose bangs over his eyes.

He stood over the great black orb a hand hovering above it and closed his eyes focusing all his energy to the palantir.

"Ye carrier of the magical and ancient stone come forth and reveal thy self to me, Lord Malachite of the Dark Realm." His hand wavered as a soaring pain flashed through his mind the bright light almost blinding him but his determination did not waver. He kept his hand over the orb and suddenly the pain receded a figure dancing across his vision.

Her hair was a pale blonde that could easily be mistaken for white, her eyes a cerulean blue. Her figure light and graceful, her smile soft and tender. She was as delicate as a spring flower which bloomed amongst the frost. Both bitter and sweet.

He released his hold on the orb and stumbled his will keeping him up. His breath was short and beads of perspiration began to cling to his forehead, dampening his hair. He had felt her aura and regaining his strength he shimmered towards the plains where the mortals dwelt.

* * *

She waited behind a wing wringing her hands nervously waiting her turn. _'What if I forget what I'm suppose to do? What if I trip and fall on my face? What if- oh my gosh, what if I get photographed on my bad side?'_ At these thoughts she gasped in horror a hand straying to her left cheek but not daring to touch her face in case she ruined her make-up. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she nearly missed her turn down the runway.

"Mina. Mina. It's almost time." She heard someone hiss from behind.

Mina gulped and waited for her music to start. She planted a big smile on her face and soon she was walking down the aisle in the spotlight. She moved with feminine grace, a faint glow surrounding her very being. Her golden hair was let loose straying past her waist. The white sleeveless gown she wore fell to an inch from the floor, flowing behind her as she walked leaving a train of white material. About her waist a gold-loop chain clung loosely at an angle clasped at one side the ends falling half way down her thigh. The clasp itself shined a brilliant orange radiance. The gem was exquisite and quite rare and Mina had refused to walk without it for it was a family heirloom as well as a good luck charm. All in all the effect it created received great 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the gathering crowd. The gown was simple and yet elegant. Mina was smiling all her nervousness gone and she had settled it as just pre-modelling jitters if there was any such thing.

While she turned on the runway Malachite had shimmered in keeping to the back where the shadows were darker, his gaze never once leaving her. 'Not magic. Emotions.' His recent discovery was better news then he had hoped. He had arrived fearing that the carrier was indeed a descendant from the ancient prophecy as was proclaimed but now soon realised that she was only governed by her emotions which were powerful enough to have reflect Darien's command. But that was also grim news. He heard the applause as she disappeared behind the left wing and before he was caught he shimmered back to the vast darkness of his world. 

Had he lingered longer he would have seen that Mina had returned to do a last walk round the catwalk leading a group of several more models he would have been more cautious for Mina had seen something in the darkness of the shadows move and almost the shadows had lightened to a lighter grey. She thought she had felt eyes boring into her while she did her walk, and the darkness seemed stiff. She could have sworn she saw a figure standing there but frowned blinking a few times to orientate herself. What she saw could have been a reflection of light. After that she took no more notice smiling as the cameras clicked photos of her at different angles looking like a fallen angel who came from the heavens. A messenger from god-a goddess of light.

Mina sighed content. That was her last show, for the time being. All she wanted now was to go home and relax in a hot tub of scented water. She took off her the clasp of her belt and gazed at it sadly. Her mother had bequeathed it to her when she died from a car accident. In the crystals beauty she also felt sorrow. The pale orange light which radiated from the crystal danced before her vision. Power soared through her fingertips up her arm.

"Ouch." She yelped, dropping the crystal on the floor. She had felt the tingling sensation which radiated from the crystal when she stood mesmerised by it's beauty, but it felt like waves of electricity had run up her arm. She stooped to pick it up when she suddenly felt her mind go numb. Her fingers tightened around the crystal as her eyes were shut fast. Images swam through her head. Tall, green and powerful. Petite, blue and shy. Brazen, red and wilful. Strong, silver and calm. Then words from a hidden memory rang clear in her ear.

_When **light** meets **darkness**, surrounded by the elements of life, _

**_ice_**_,** fire**, **earth**, and **lightning**, _

_power the world has never witnessed before, _

_a power which can only be harnessed once every five hundred years, _

_can determine and change the fate of this world. _

_Two warriors. _

_The chosen ones, must overcome their greatest fear. _

_Destiny will run its course, the world's fate in their hands. _

_If light should prevail then so begin a new era of a golden saga. _

_If darkness succeeds the world is doomed for the rest of eternity. _

_No living creature man nor animal shall survive.  
  
_

Mina gasped as she released the crystal from her hold opening her eyes and found that several of her co-workers were watching her intently. She smiled a reassuring smile at them looking hesitantly at the crystal on the floor. She didn't want to pick it up in case she saw some more visions but she didn't want to leave it behind. Finally deciding on using a handkerchief she carefully wrapped the crystal and put it inside her purse. _No living creature man nor animal shall survive._ Mina shivered as these words repeated itself in her mind.

* * *

In a world of darkness not too far away, in the depths of the heart of The Realm of the Shadow Kingdom, the queen stirred in her sleep. She felt the power of the silver crystal increasing as the days wore on. Unable to sleep she paced the halls of the long forgotten castle that once stood tall and beautiful but now only shadows and darkness occupied its rooms and darkened its doors. She found in her absent wandering that she had walked in the room where the queen of light and tranquillity had fell. The royal family emblem could still be seen after five hundred years and no matter how many shadows she ordered to scratch the paint of it would not fade. In the centre a rubble of dust laid, a small ringlet of silver half hidden. Not far off, several rock pieces the size of small crystal laid untouched.

The queens crimson eyes burned as she remembered the hot rock burning the flesh of her palm. She snarled at the inscription on the wall, half the words covered by cobwebs. What she could make out made her snort in disgust. '_Two warriors. The fate of the world in their hands. And so begins a new era of a golden saga.'_

"I'll have that crystal, even if I have to kill everyone in my path. I will have it." Then she left the room, the scent of magic was still lingering in the air. In her haste the queen didn't feel the magic barricade on the door healing or feel the wind change coming from the east, from the land of light. The rubble of ashes stirred and was carried away, drifting along with the wind.


	8. The Gathering

_~ You can Run, but you can't Hide ~_

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me.

**Chapter Seven: The gathering**

Five shadows, four in line and one just in front of them were on their knees, their heads bowed before the queen. She sat majestically on the throne looking down on each of them, the court assembled murmuring amongst themselves.

"And what are you doing to retrieve the crystals?" She asked her gaze on their captain, "Malachite?"

"It seems the silver imperial crystal was shattered into several pieces, your majesty and we have found each of the crystal bearers."

"And what do you intend to do?"

"We have studied each person and found some kind of weakness or desire to lure them into our trap."

"Very good. See that it is done."

"Thank you your majesty." Malachite bowed his head lower.

"Darien." The queen called out suddenly. "Come forth."

Darien stood kneling before the queen and taking her extended hand in his kissing the palm of it. "Do not fail me," she warned him silently. "I have waited five hundred years for this day to come."

"Yes your majesty." He replied stoically, bowing his head until his forehead touched the knuckles of her left hand. "Mother."

* * *

"Oh Andrew look." Serena squealed in delight running into the study where he was reading a book about the aztec civilization, a piece of paper in her hand. Her bright blue eyes were sparkling in delight. Shaking the paper in his face she said, "We've been invited to a private exhibition. Isn't that great news, why, what  am I going to wear?"

Andrew watched Serena drop the invitation on his desk and quickly exit the room a look of bemusement on her beautiful face. He read the letter.

_We have the pleasure of inviting,_

_Mr. Peterson and company,_

_To the private exhibition hosted by,_

_Lord Nathan of Crystal Manor,_

_Sunday 1st January,_

_New Years of the new millenium._

"Hmm." Andrew frowned scratching his head with his index finger. "I wonder what the exhibition is? It doesn't say."

* * *

"Lita, Lita." The woman exclaimed rushing up the stairs to her daughters bedroom entering panting for breath.

Lita who had been sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair put her silver handle brush down and swiveled in her seat looking at her mother expectantly. A piece of paper was shoved into her hands. "Read that." Her mother said then sat herself down on the edge of Lita's bed waiting, watching her daughters face for an expression.

Lita read the note.

_To the Lady Lita of Juniper Hall,_

_We would like the pleasure of your company,_

_At Crystal Manor,_

_January 1st,_

_New Years of the New Millenium,_

_Lord Nathan and Company._

A slow blush crept up Lita's cheek and her mother seeing this smiled quite pleased with herself. "What could this mean?" She asked turning her head away putting the note on her dresser. "What could he mean by asking for my company?"

"Perhaps, he found you agreeable and pleasant that he intends to show you off to his friends and aquaintances." Her mother replied beaming at her daughter.

"Perhaps." Lita replied softly more to herself then to her mother.

* * *

Mina watched as the sun slowly ascended in to far reaches of the blue sky, wisps of white clouds floating with the wind. She felt some emptiness surround her and hugged her arms closer around herself to keep warm. She remembered the strange conversation she had had a few hours earlier.

* Flashback *

The phone rang interrupting the silence of her apartment. She put down the newspaper she was reading and reached for the cordless phone.

"Hello." She said sweetly.

"Miss Walker?"

"Yes, this is she." She replied curious as to who the caller is.

There was a long pause before the person on the phone answered. "My name is Jack. Jack Mitchell."

Mina paled in colour. _Jack mitchell. Mr. Mitchell._ "Dad." She croaked trying to find her voice, tears springing to her eyes. A tightening pain enclosed around her chest, squeezing each breath out of her in agonising pain.

"Hello Mina."

* End of Flashback *

She didn't know what to make of it. Her mother had always told her that her dad had died soon after leaving them. _"_

_Your father is a no good_ _pitiful excuse of a human being. That jack Mitchell got me pregnant then just left me._"

_"But where is he mama?"_ A younger Mina asked her innocent blue eyes filing with tears. _"Why doesn't he come and say hello?"_

Mina's mother hugged her daughter close feeling the tears brim around her eyes and wiping them away quickly before Mina could see them. _"He died after leaving me." _She whispered sadly.

And now Jack Mitchell had called her and asked if he could see her. She was delirious with joy and at the same time aangry at him for leaving making her mother think he was dead.

_"I understand, but if you change your mind, meet me at Crystal Manor. A friend is throwing a private party. Please Mina, Sunday 1st January_. _New Years."_

She wanted to see her dad, she wanted all her questions answered. But she was scared. She watched the clouds form disfigured images across her vision still deep in thought.

* * *

Amy walked leisurely around the garden, her hand clutching on the letter she held in her hand. She had received it early that morning and was now reading it for the fiftieth time since she first opened it.

_Dearest Amy,_

_How I have missed you. Every day I dream and see your blue eyes and your beautiful smile and feel the warmth of your body near mine and the scent of your perfume, unforgettable is it not, in the air I breathe. And then I wake up and find you are not by my side as you should have been and would have been if your father had not found you when he did. I regret leaving you without saying goodbye and not marrying you when I had the chance._

Tears escaped her eyes wetting her letter smudging some of the words. Her hand trembled as did her lower lip.

_Amy, I need to see you again. If only just to say good bye. Please, I will be attending a private party at Crystal Manor, hosted by Lord Nathan. Meet me there if you can. January 1st, New Years of the New Millenium. Perhaps I shall see you one last time... my love._

_Yours truly...Peter _

Amy clutched the letter to her breast breathing in heavily_._ She had never felt such bliss as she felt then in a long time since he had left and savoured it. 'Peter.'

* * *

Rei stirred in her sleep, her eyelids fluttering open. She found herself in a lavished room surrounded by beautiful inanimate objects. She gasped her eyes widening.

"Good evening ma'am."

"What," Raye squealed covering herself deeper beneath the silk covers that llayered the queen size bed she laid on. "Where am I?" She asked the butler standing by her bedside holding a tray with a small card on it.

"For you ma'am." He lowered the tray and waited for her to take the card. She read it carefully.

_To Rachel Beverly,_

_We would like the pleasure of hearing you sing,_

_Sunday, January 1st_

_New Year of the New Millenium._

_Lord Nathan of Crystal Manor._

Raye just stared at the card and couldn't find the words to what she was feeling at that moment. She tore her gaze away from the card and stared at the butler. "Where am I?" She asked again only softly. "And how did I get here?"

The butler was silent before answering her question. "You are presently residing under Lord Nathans generosity. The stable hand found you not too far away from the premisis. You were out cold and was clutching a card tightly in your hand." He presented to her the card they were talking about. "Gemstone Music Studio. As the master of the house is holding a private party he wishes for you to sing for some entertainment."

"Oh," Raye replied. "Thank you."

"Willl that be all ma'am?" The butler asked curtiously.

"That will be all, thank you."

She watched him leave and gazed  in deep wonder around her. Her violet eyes sparkling.

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan sir."

"Tomorrow it begins." Darien smiled. "They could try to run, but they could never hide. Not for long."

Small snickers could be heard all around him as their eyes shone with hunger.

* * * 

Serena entered the grand manor arm in arm with Andrew. Her face was lively with great expectations of the ensuing evening. The manor itself was quite large and lavished with every fine and elegant furniture imaginable. She gaped in awe as she was led through a huge corridor marvelling at it's delicacy and the precision in which the design was carved upon gold. Like to its name, the manor had several unique pieces of crystal ornaments hanging of sides of each wall, filling vases with crystal roses. Everything Serena found surreal, almost _unreal_. 

On entering a huge room, the sound of a sweet voice echoed against the high ceiling, a feeling of tranquility enveloped Serena. She watched in wonder as a young lady like herself, stood with her eyes closed, singing from her heart. Her dark hair piled high on her head. She noticed the other guests were watching her as well, a small smile on their faces. In a far corner a tall couple stood a little off, away from everyone. The brunette girl seemed flustered and was making her way to join a group of what Serena assumed were her aquaintances leaving the man behind a look of amazement on his features. She noticed another blonde and gasped for the likeness between them were great indeed and for a moment Serena thought she was looking at her own reflection, but this girl was biting her lower lip, her right hand clasped at something, her eyes were seaching the room for someone. Away not so far from herself, a petite shy looking child half hidden in the corner was also looking for someone. Her fingers were wringing nervously around the hem of her gown. Serena smiled. She felt like she knew these people. She felt she finally belonged. With these thought she tightened her hold on Andrew who with a keen interest was also searching the room. Startled, he felt Serena snuggle up closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He grinned to himself and wrapped a hand around her small waist.

Unknown to them both, in the darkest shadows of the room, a dark stranger was scowling at them. His heart beat had increased a syllable when he saw her lovely form enter the room and felt the first signs of jealousy course through his veins. His pale blue eyes turned to ice. 

"They're all here, sir."

"Very good Jason. Let Nathan know we're ready."

Jason bowed his head low and shimmered to a dark patch of shadow just behind where Nathan stood. He grinned to himself as Nathans tall, sturdy figure hid him from sight of the guests in the room.

"We're ready to begin." He said quietly.

Nathan nodded his head in understanding then felt the presence behind him disappear. He walked with deliberate action towards the raven child a smile on his handsome face which was noticed by Lita and waited for the end of her song.

The ball room erupted with loud clapping and Raye felt the warmth of a blush spread on her cheeks. When she was ready to resume Nathan interrupted her.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen for joining me at my humble home tonight. I welcome you and wish you all a Happy New Year for the coming New Millenium. Tonight will be a night to remember." As he said this a small smirk escaped his lips. "Something for you to remember ladies and good sir," he said nodding his head towards Andrew, "**You can Run, but you can't Hide**."

All the occupants in the room frowned in confusion and Andrew wondered why he was only addressed to when there were several other gentlemen in the room he could see. But none of them took offence. The girl's wormed in their position feeling uncomfortable. Amy had been there a full half hour and Peter hadn't shown up which left her disheartened. Mina was confused and angry for letting her emotions run with her. Lita was altogether dumbfounded but stood her ground. Raye who was slowly moving backwards away from Nathan felt a sense of urgency overcome her. Serena clutched onto Andrews arm in fear of what-she had no idea.

"What's going on here?" Andrew yelled out.

Nathan narrowed his eyes on him and both Andrew and Serena felt an invisible force come between them. Andrew flew towards the back corner of the room and hit his head while Serena unable to move screamed. All the other ladies were wide eyed with incredulity. Their minds were warning them to run but not any of their feet could move.

"Let the games begin." Nathan said in a clear voice smiling, a look of hunger in his blue eyes.

Suddenly the walls disappeared and they found themselves outside in the middle of nowhere. Dead bushes were everywhere and Andrew was lying against a leafless burnt tree. Everyone disappeared except for the five ladies and Andrew. They all saw in each others eyes the confusion and fear which overwhelmed them. Then the ground suddenly swelled and a black warp hole circled their immediate area sucking them all down into the unknown depths of the Dark Realm. Their screams were muffled as the blackness surrounded them, feeling light headed they dropped.


End file.
